The Fifth Brigade - Northrend: Ulduar
'Northrend - Ulduar' Ulduar was truly a magnificent sight, but due to unknown reasons.. the first part's intel has been lost. Nevertheless. A few looked at the fantastic details of the room he stood in, other didn't bother and just wanted to get on with it. – Though everything was just an amazing sight, they admited. But not long after would Muradin begin to speak, as the second part of the assault was about to start. He spoke not long, for who knows why, and then it all began. They walked up the stairs to a giant door, which opened when a certain word in Dwarven was spoken. They walked over a stair, coming to another glorious room. Some were once in amazement until they realized he was on some kind of train, towards the first Watcher they had to fight. They had fought some mechanical minions on the way. He was simply amazed. As the train stopped, they saw another amazing work. They ran down, finally seeing their “opponent.” Mimiron. The battle went on, and he was quickly disrupted of his actions. Mimiron didn't seem corrupted, so they went on. They went onwards towards a lush place, which reminded some of a jungle, some of Ashenvale.. some of Sholazar. As they came inside; something which looked like a ‘Keeper of the Grove’ was there, telling them not to trespass, or something. The ‘heroes’ went forward, finally getting to the one known as Freya. . The life, the plants was odd for some, but he found it tranquil. As soon as they left, he felt slightly more depressed, since he didn’t know what horrors that would come. They went onwards to another Watcher, this time Thorim. The heroes entered some kind of arena, with Thorim standing on a “balcony” of some sort, speaking down to the heroes. He send some Iron Dwarf minions to them, which were quickly fended off. They battled their way up against Iron Dwarf minions, and giant mechanical guardians. They fell sooner or later, however, and then the group could challenge Thorim. They all fought valiantly against Thorim, eventually winning. – He gave out a shield, a ring and a mace. Yet again they went on, finally getting to Hodir. He was one tough one, but as all others, he fell… They took a quick rest, before going downwards. They saw some oddly dressed person, who turned out to be cultists. The heroes didn’t want to get interrupted by crazy fanatics, so they killed them and went on. A faceless one was there too, trying to infiltrate their minds, but they overwhelmed it. They went further down, until they saw that objects were flying in the air, broken glasses and an odd color on the ‘floor’, or what was left of it. It didn’t feel too well down here, but alas. They had to move on. As they came into yet another hall, everything was crushed. There lied dead cultists, and a monster that they never had seen before. The horrors of it were disgusting, but they had to keep it back. They shouldn’t let fear win today. As several people began to attack him, some went insane and attacked others. Nonetheless, they beat the monstrosity, going onwards. Then something more terrifying than anything else known in the world; Yogg-Saron, the Old God of Death appeared. He told something about Viola being his prodigy, and he wanting powers from her… Their first few attacks towards the Ancient Old God were to no use. But eventually he fell, by a miracle. And after that they ‘slipped’ through the ground, having to watch several historical moments, before they could damage his brain: The assassination of King Llane, The creation of the Demon Soul, and the Lich King talking to a person who seemed nearly dead.. And then one more. Between Teron Gorefiend and Sif; Yogg-Saron in disguise. And when they all went up again, they came to a place looking rather unfamiliar. – Soon, it all looked like the room vanished and a celestial being came. He said that he wanted to ‘reorganize’ the world, since it had been corrupted. – Not having any other opportunity, they all attacked him, trying to see if it changed his opinion. They could not deal any damage to him, but a certain grenade did. This made the celestial being change opinion, and he stopped the reorganization-thing-y-me-bob. The being vanished and a cache appeared with several items. A rather odd looking mace was within (Val'anyr), along with other treasures. Muradin and Brann congratulated them, for doing their job. Ulduar was then done.